Satisfaction?
by Halfpastdead001
Summary: Satisfaction? M rated enjoy its just smut if you can deal with some one getting on on their own this story is not for you


Once again this is all hubbys fault but I'm not gonna tell you why!!! Read enjoy and may be even review

This is a masturbation story, smut pure and unadulterated, B&B all the way.

I may not write my love scenes with condoms but I don't know how

If ya having sex USE 'em. 'Nough said.

I don't own Bones (but I wouldn't mind a time share on booth)

Satisfaction?

12:01 Thursday Office of Temperance Brennan

I am sat in my chair letting my mind fill with the days events, I laugh soundlessly as I remember Hogins looking up from his scope, with one black ring round both his eyes apparently Zach does have a sense of humour. Then the image of Angla trying to teach her little Zachie to dance. All the while yelling at the top of her lungs about lead feet and needing builder boots. I finally shake the image from her head before my mind takes me to the image of Booth.

It's a simple image really all Booth is doing is walking toward me using his long strides but underneath this simple image I can see his pure sexual power I know the strength of his body …. I start to imagine that I can see his well toned body his smooth chest ….I know where this is going to lead and I feel no shame. It's a biological need.

I lean forward to the draws on my right hand side to the lowers draw and remove the item I need I check to make sure the door is closed not hat it maters no one is ever here after 7 .

I lower my self back in to my chair and lower my outer garments just enough , again I start to remember bits and pieces a bout booth the time he got high in the lab and ran a round in his boxers and undershirt , that's the image I want .

I start to touch my self as I imagine booth would using my imagination I can smell his sent and feel his mouth on my chest , his long talented finger touching me just as I need them

My body responds to the images and my own ministrations , my hips move in a well known rhythm I can feel the tingle that precedes my fulfilment when I hear a noise out side my office door I am to close to my goal to care . The tingles become the full blown orgasm I was working for a name falls from my lips as the endorphins rush through my system.

'nnnnuuugggg aaahhhhh Seely huuuuuuuuuuu'

I sit sated in a haze of sexual fog when the man I just fantasised about pops his round the door. Thank fully I am behind my desk so he cannot see the stat of my lower half.

Seely sniffs the air and is instantly painfully hard , he knew bones would be here but hearing her cum saying his name and then being able to smell the effect just thinking a bout him has hard is enough to make any man lose his mind what comes out of his mouth next shocks not only him but me too .

'Are you satisfied ok Bones? I mean are you ok?'

I look at him amazed he could say that to me I mean he has hang-ups about sex but he just came out with it. I a so shocked I nod my head and hold up my right hand to show him what satisfied me why I did that I will never know but its to late to undo it

Booth walks up to take a better look at what is in my hand at leas that's what I thought he was going to do but what he dose do is even better .He removes the devise from my hand and lays it on the table before taking the same hand in his and lifts it too his mouth and sucks my fingers groaning as he dose so all the time he is looking in to my eyes

He stops cleaning my fingers with his mouth to say

'I'm not satisfied Tempie I missed out on watching you.'

'Seely there is more than one kind of satisfaction, yes I cam but its some thing else to have you watch me and turn around is far play if you really want to watch me I want to watch you.'

Before I have stopped talking I have my free hand unzipping his pants it's made easier by the large bulge there before I plunge my hand in to his boxers and wrap my hand around his swollen member.

Booth makes no move to stop me all he can do is gasp as his body responds to my touch.

Some how we end up touching each other rather than ourselves we never break eye contact

We are both panting and gasping each others name when he removes me from my chair and lays me down on the floor making me stop my ministrations with a gentle hand. He removes my pants and undergarments and just gazes at me for the smallest of moments before he breaks the spell we are under by saying

'We can stop right now if you want I won't be mad but now is the time to stop me '

I look at him and very clearly say

'Make love to me Seely '

just as I say now he is between my open legs the underside of his cock pressing against me in the most wonderful way his mouth is on mine kissing me breath less

I feel him rock against me the motion is perfect ,but I need more contact with him I rip of his shirt and pull his vest up as far as I can before I do the same to my own shirt to feel his chest pressed against my hard nipples is wonderful , I move my hips in time with his .

Seely stops his movements and moves back just enough to undo his own pants and remove them letting me see his entire body for the first time. It's even better than my imagination created, the next moment Seely has one of my legs over his shoulder and he is positioned at my entrance and I am holding my breath as he gently rubs his cock head against my throbbing clit ill I am thrashing madly with the need for him to be inside of me I beg him

'Seely please fuck me I can't wait fuck me please!'

'I'm not gonna fuck you, I'm not that kinnda guy you know that Tempie I'm gonna make love to you I'm gonna make you cum and scream my name but I'm not gonna fuck you '

With that he slowly pushed his throbbing cock in side of me his eyes locked with mine; all of this took my breath away. His cock touched parts of me of lovers could never reach he filled me so completely I was Cumming on the second thrust of his cock. My body shook and responded to every move he made.

He rocked my body hard with his thrust each different each of them perfect pushing me ever closer to the edge but I still needed more I needed to be in control I roll us over so I straddle him. He lifts down my vibrator from the table and rubs it over my clit watching me buck and ride him with abandon

The duel sensations are too much for me I feel the world spin and tip as I am pushed full force over the edge. Seely feels me fall over that bliss full edge and moves harder and faster to join me I feel more than hear his growl then roar of completion.

I fall toward his chest happy and completely spent and for now I have had my fantasy and fulfilled it.

We pull away from each other not looking at each other instead making a production of finding our scattered cloths and then redressing ourselves. Once dressed we can't really look at each other.

I quietly gather my belongings and head for the outer labs with out speaking with Seely following, all I can think of to say is

'See you tomorrow Seely '

Not waiting for a reply I walk to my car and drive home and fall in to bed

Friday 7.00am

I walk right to my office to check my emails and find one ladled keeping doors closed

I open the email and find it written from security stating that when conducting personal business in any office it is best to keep doors close to prevent others seeing what you have been up to !

Attached to the document is a very clear video feed of Seely and I on the floor of my office conducting our own business in full colour!

I close and the document but not before I make a copy of it and send it to my home computer and also so send it to Seely with a small note just saying yes satisfied


End file.
